


How much sorrow can I take?

by Andreetaag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Hopeful Ending, Hurt Pepper Potts, Hurt Steve Rogers, Multi, Pepper Potts Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Después de que Tony regrese a la tierra, Steve, Tony y Pepper encuentran el camino para llegar a estar juntos.Ahora, cinco años después, los Vengadores que quedan han encontrado la manera de traer a todos de vuelta.Cueste lo que cueste.





	How much sorrow can I take?

Steve se despierta cuando el sol empieza a entrar por las ventanas de la habitación. Puede ver el lago a lo lejos y como las hojas de los árboles se mecen suavemente.

Pepper sigue profundamente dormida a su lado, con una mano sobre su cintura y su cabello enredado. Steve sonríe suavemente y con una pequeña caricia aparta el pelo de su cara. Pepper suspira y Steve presiona un suave beso en su mejilla.

Se da cuenta entonces, de que falta una persona en su cama, y en realidad no es raro, porque Tony desaparece muchas noches para ir a su taller, pero cuando levanta la cabeza, puede ver al moreno sentado en el pequeño diván de la habitación.

Está sentado con su cuerpo encorvado hacia delante, con sus codos apoyándose en sus rodillas y tiene un pequeño tic nervioso en sus piernas. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Parece que ha estado en esa posición durante horas, mirándolos dormir y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados.

Steve se mueve de inmediato, y cuando Tony siente el movimiento brusco se endereza y se limpia la cara con el dorso de la sudadera de Steve que lleva puesta.

En menos de cinco segundos Steve está de rodillas delante de él, y Tony le regala una sonrisa débil y pequeña que rompe un poco el corazón de Steve.

“¿Tony, cariño?”. Acaricia su mejilla y quita con su pulgar una lágrima que ha seguido su camino hacia abajo.

“Hola” Tony dice, con la voz ronca, y carraspea un poco después, intentando recuperar su tono de voz habitual. “Hola” repite con una sonrisa. Levanta sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Steve y hace un par de aspavientos para sacar las manos de las mangas demasiado grandes. Cuando lo consigue, enreda sus dedos entre los mechones rubios de Steve y su sonrisa crece un poco más.

Steve no vuelve a preguntar, porque sabe que si presiona a Tony por una respuesta es muy probable que no consiga ninguna, así que solo suspira con fuerza y rodea a Tony con sus brazos también.

“Solo una pesadilla” Tony explica unos minutos más tarde, y Steve presiona un beso en su boca y deja que Tony lo profundice.

Vuelven a la cama, eventualmente, y rodean a Pepper entre ellos en un abrazo que abarca a todos. Tony entierra su rostro en el cabello de Pepper y cuando dice “os amo”, aspira con fuerza el aroma del champú de Pepper y hace el agarre del brazo de Steve un poco más fuerte.

Steve se deja llevar por la inconsciencia de nuevo, hoy va a ser un día muy largo en Vormir.

++++

La nave de los Guardianes aterriza sin ningún problema en el terreno rojizo y cuando Tony y él bajan por la rampa, Steve vislumbra una gran y escarpada montaña rocosa.

“Podríamos llegar arriba en el traje” Steve dice, señalando el pico de la montaña.

Tony la mira un segundo, su expresión se cierra por completo y luego niega con la cabeza. “Creo que deberíamos subir a pie un poco, para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden”.

“Cielo—” Steve intenta reprochar.

“Vamos, cariño, no hay prisa” lo corta Tony agarrando su mano y dándole un empujón hacía delante.

El camino hacia arriba es más suave de lo que parece, al menos para Steve, pero Tony no se ha quejado ni una sola vez, así que supone que tampoco le está costando demasiado.

Durante todo el trayecto, Tony no suelta su mano ni una sola vez, y Steve siente, de hecho, que con cada minuto que pasa el agarre de Tony es más fuerte.

Cuando llegan a la explanada que está en la cima, después de unas horas, Steve le da a Tony un suave tirón a sus manos todavía unidas y abraza a Tony con fuerza. El moreno se deshace en sus brazos como gelatina y Steve sonríe un poco.

“Sé que estás nervioso, pero todo va a salir bien” Steve murmura cerca de la oreja de Tony, sin hacer su agarre más débil.

“Tenemos que conseguir esa piedra” Tony dice cuando se separan un poco.

“Lo haremos” Steve asiente, presionando un suave beso en su boca.

“Cueste lo que cueste” Tony dice, repitiendo las palabras que han estado diciendo todos en los últimos días con su mirada fija en Steve.

Antes de que Steve pueda decir nada más, una presencia aparece a unos metros de ellos.

“Bienvenidos” dice, y Steve da un paso adelante colocándose delante de Tony cuando se da cuenta de que es Cráneo Rojo.

“¿Qué est—” empieza a preguntar.

“Steven, hijo de Joseph. Anthony, hijo de Howard” Cráneo dice, sin perturbase ni un segundo por el intento de interrupción de Steve.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Steve pregunta de nuevo.

“Considérame un guía, para vosotros y para aquellos que están buscando la gema del alma”.

“Bien” Steve dice, ajustando su postura. “Dinos dónde está”.

Cráneo sonríe, dice algo en alemán y luego añade: “si fuera tan sencillo”, y se mueve por el aire hacia el otro lado de la explanada. Steve mira a Tony, que lo sigue sin decir una palabra y a regañadientes él lo sigue también. Esto no le gusta nada.

“Lo que buscáis esta delante de vosotros, igual que lo que teméis” dice cuando llega al borde de un acantilado.

“La piedra está allí” Tony señala y Steve sigue su dedo con la mirada.

“Para uno de vosotros, sí, para el otro…” Cráneo dice, y parece completamente divertido. “Para hacerte con la gema debes perder aquello que amas, un intercambio eterno, un alma por un alma”.

Steve agarra de inmediato el brazo de Tony y los empuja lejos del borde. No, ellos no están haciendo eso.

“No, no estamos haciendo eso” dice en voz alta para reafirmar sus pensamientos. “¿Cómo sabemos que no miente, además?”.

Tony no responde a su pregunta, solo lo mira y cierra los ojos cuando no puede mantener sus ojos en los del rubio.

“Steve…”

“No, Tony, ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿me oyes? Nos vamos de aquí ahora” habla, su tono un par de notas más elevado de lo normal.

“No puedes irte sin la gema” Tony dice con convicción, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y centrándolos completamente en los de Steve.

“No puedo…” Steve repite, asimilando las palabras en su mente. “¿De qué estás hablando?” pregunta, y Tony no responde.

Entonces lo golpea, esta mañana, como Tony había estado llorando, como los había abrazado a él y a Pepper, como los había besado, como había querido subir caminando sin soltar sus manos. Es… es demasiado, y Steve siente que todo su peso cae cuando se sienta de golpe en una roca.

“Tony, no, _no_ ” suplica. “Lo sabías, sabías lo que iba a pasar, tú—tú hiciste los grupos, ¿Por qué—por qué te pusiste para venir aquí?” pregunta, y aprieta más el agarre que tiene en el brazo de Tony.

“Tenía que asegurarme de que consiguiéramos la gema” explica, y Steve siente que su estómago cae.

“¿Y yo?”.

Tony se ríe, pero no hay verdadero humor en sus palabras. “Eres terco como una mierda y no querías ir sin mí a ningún lado, así que aquí estás” Tony expande su mano libre para señalar la montaña.

Steve no dice nada durante unos largos minutos, y Tony no presiona por romper el silencio, su agarre también es fuerte en sus manos unidas y Steve siente el miedo entre sus dedos.

“Yo lo haré” dice al final, levantando su rostro y mirando a Tony.

Tony empieza a negar con fuerza. “No, no, no, Steve, escúchame, tú eres más importante”.

“Eso no es verdad” Steve dice con voz chirriante.

“Lo es, escúchame, eres joven y tienes el suero, tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir a todo esto, yo no, ¿vale? Soy más viejo y sin la armadura, y no es que no confíe en ella, porque es la mejor creación que he hecho en mi vida, pero cariño, soy solo un hombre” Tony se ahoga en sus propias palabras y Steve sigue negando.

“Eso no es verdad, no” repite con un jadeo. “Por favor, vámonos” suplica y tira del agarre que tiene en Tony para acercarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo.

“Te amo” Tony dice, “os amo, a ti y a Pepper, _tanto,_ cuida de ella, cuidaos el uno al otro”.

Steve entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Tony, su visión está emborronándose por las lágrimas y de su boca solo salen pequeños _no_ ahogados. Tony acaricia su cabello, enreda sus dedos en los suaves mechones rubios como ha hecho durante los últimos cinco años y Steve llora más fuerte.

Tony los separa, empieza a alejarse y a Steve no le parece que han estado abrazados suficiente tiempo. Sigue negando con la cabeza cuando Tony la coge y la acuna entre sus manos, sonriendo antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

“Cueste lo que cueste, mi amor” Tony dice en un susurro.  Steve odia esa frase.

“No”.

“Steve, dilo”.

“No”.

“Por favor” Tony suplica, y Steve nunca ha podido negarle nada, en realidad no.

“Cueste lo que cueste” Steve se ahoga en las palabras pero Tony asiente complacido y tira a Steve en un beso profundo.

Cierra los ojos en el beso, y empieza a voltearse para dejar a Tony en el lado contrario del acantilado, espera que Tony esté al menos un poco aturdido para poder correr y lanzarse él mismo, pero antes de que pueda separarse, siente como algo sube por sus piernas y sus brazos. Tony se aleja, y Steve mira con horror su propio cuerpo cubrirse de rojo y dorado.

La armadura.

“¡No!” grita. “No, no, no”.

“Te amo” Tony dice, alejándose de él.

“¡No!” grita de nuevo. Intenta liberarse, pero su cuerpo no se mueve ni un centímetro, la armadura lo tiene inmóvil y mira con pánico como Tony camina hacia el acantilado.

Steve no lo ve saltar ni caer, realmente, porque el casco de la armadura se fija en su cara y las mirillas de los ojos están completamente en negro.

No deja de gritar el código de anulación de la armadura, pero esta no hace el mínimo movimiento para alejarse de él. Al final, después de lo que parecen años, la armadura se desliza de su piel como si fuera líquido. Steve se apresura a correr hacia el borde, esperando poder ver a Tony vivo todavía, pero solloza con más fuerza cuando ve el cuerpo de Tony inerte a metros de distancia con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Steve repite el código de acceso a la armadura y esta vez, respondiendo, vuelve a deslizarse por su cuerpo. Steve empieza a descender para llegar a Tony, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo, el paisaje cambia y está en un gran charco naranja.

La montaña está a kilómetros de distancia y cuando levanta su mano, tiene la piedra del alma en ella.

Cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre de nuevo, está de pie en el complejo de los Vengadores. Los trajes blancos se liberan de todos los que están allí, y Steve mira a su lado con la esperanza de que Tony lo haya conseguido de alguna manera y esté aquí con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

Su lado está vacío y cuando la realidad de todo se asienta en su estómago, Steve mira la gema del alma en su mano.

“Cueste lo que cueste” dice, y sus rodillas tocan el piso antes de que los demás Vengadores puedan acercarse para recogerlo.

++++

Antes de parar por completo el coche al lado del porche de su casa, Steve ve a Pepper allí de pie, esperando a que vuelvan a casa.

Steve mira como la expresión de Pepper cambia cuando ve que solo él baja del coche, y aprieta con fuerza la barandilla de madera mientras intenta no llorar.

“Lo siento” Steve dice cuando llega a su lado y la abraza con fuerza. Entierra su cara en el pelo de Pepper y aspira, igual que había hecho Tony esa mañana en la cama, y la tranquilidad de que ella está bien llena una parte de su pecho.

Le cuenta todo, y ella asiente, estoica, con la mandíbula apretada y su mirada fija en un punto muerto detrás de Steve.

“No es tu culpa” le dice después a Steve con lágrimas en sus ojos. “Tony hizo su elección, él hizo lo que pensó que sería mejor para todos, lo mejor para nosotros”.

“No se siente así” Steve responde, llorando de nuevo.

“Lo sé, cariño, pero ahora solo podemos hacer que su sacrificio sirva para algo”.

“No sé si puedo hacerlo sin él, Pep” Steve dice, y Pepper lo abraza de nuevo. Ella es fuerte, ella es la dura en esto, y ella lo sujetara con fuerza cuando caiga.

“Puedes, y lo harás, porque es lo que Tony quería”.

Steve asiente, y se deja abrazar con más fuerza.

“Lo siento, no pude traerlo a casa”.

“No es tu culpa” ella repite, con los dedos entre su pelo, calmándolo.

“Su cuerpo…su—tampoco pude traerlo, Pep, yo—estaba ahí y entonces yo no… y—lo siento. Lo siento”.

Steve se abraza más fuerte a la cintura de Pepper, puede sentir los leves estremecimientos en su cuerpo que le dicen que ella también está llorando.

Durante horas, se sostienen el uno al otro.

++++

El funeral de Tony es en el lago de su pequeña cabaña.

Pepper está sentada en una silla de madera en el muelle y Steve está detrás de ella, con sus manos en sus hombros y haciendo pequeños patrones calmantes en su cuello.

Todos han venido a verlo, porque ganaron, y ahora todos los Vengadores están aquí de nuevo. Todos, menos Tony.

Steve no quiere pensar en eso, porque duele demasiado.

No tienen el cuerpo de Tony, pero tienen su corazón.

“ _Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene corazón_ ” se puede leer en el primer reactor de arco de Tony flotando en el agua en una corona de flores.

Lo miran durante horas, la gente empieza a moverse e irse, pasando primero por su lado y diciendo pequeñas palabras de aliento.

“Lo echo de menos” Pepper dice cuando el sol empieza a esconderse y ya no queda nadie más que ellos en el muelle.

“Yo también” Steve responde, arrodillándose delante de ella para poder verla bien por primera vez en toda la tarde. Steve acuna su cara entre sus manos y le da un suave y dulce beso. Pepper presiona por más y Steve se deja arrastrar con familiaridad.

“Steve” llama cuando se separan, “estoy embarazada”.

Abre los ojos de inmediato, mira a Pepper, y luego se voltea para mirar el lago, en busca del corazón de Tony.

La primera sonrisa desde que volvió de Vormir aparece en su cara y Steve reza y reza y reza para que Tony sea el padre del bebé.

++++

Casi un año más tarde, Steve se sienta en el mismo muelle con una pequeña Morgan Stark en sus brazos.

Él está llorando y los ojos marrones de la niña lo miran con curiosidad, su pequeña mano se aferra a su dedo índice y Steve la acuna contra su pecho y le da suaves besos en sus mejillas.

“Papá decía que la armadura era su mejor creación, pero eres tú, cariño, eres tú” Steve murmura en el suave pelo oscuro de Morgan.

Morgan aprieta su dedo con más fuerza.


End file.
